twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LavendaBrunette/The Pursuit of Acquisition - Chapter Seven
Chapter Seven -'' Frantic'' Eleazar's POV The newborns had broken in without a single warning, and I could not help but wonder how no one saw this coming. As I knew - as we all knew - the Volturi had overthrown the Romanian Coven by attacking their castle, destroying most of the vampires in their coven (leaving Stefan and Vladimir as the only survivors, perhaps as a warning to any other covens who had a desire to overthrow the Volturi), and then promptly burning down their castle. Since the Volturi is a large, gifted and mature coven, the only way to defeat them is with a group of especially strong vampires with two times the amount of people in the guard. Sixty two newborns, that is. The majority of the newborns who intruded and attacked were Egyptian, and others were of races that I did not have enough time to identify. As far as I saw, none of these newborns were Romanian. Perhaps the Romanians had been falsely accused of being involved in the creation of this army… I soon knew the reason why no one had discovered this extremely large group of vampires before they attacked, because I was thrust into battle with one who could mask his scent and the scents of those around him in a bubble-like shield; similar to Bella's mental shield. Him being an inexperienced newborn though, I had killed him in a matter of two seconds. After five seconds, I had destroyed three more. I could hear Felix and Santiago shouting out orders to certain guard members as they defeated newborns with little to no effort. No orders were given to me, as I was no longer a member of the guard. I could also hear the bloodcurdling screams of the newborns who crossed Jane's path being tortured. Over all the chaos, one voice pierced the air as if it were completely silent. "ELEAZAR!" cried Carmen. I growled, ripping out the throat of another newborn who dared attack me. How could she come here and put herself in danger? Before I knew it, Carmen had fought her way through the mob of vampires and found me, throwing a newborn off of my back with all her might and ripping his head directly off of the rest of his body. For a moment I found myself in complete shock. I had never seen Carmen so enraged in my entire time knowing her. But in the next second an older newborn had flung herself on top of Carmen, clasped her hands around Carmen's neck and was shrieking, "YOU KILLED MY MATE!" in Russian. Carmen's first instinct was to frantically and sincerely apologize (in Russian), which would have made me laugh in a different situation, but not this time. A ferocious growl which would have terrified any human to death ripped through my throat and my vision was tainted in a deep crimson as I took the girl by the back of her shirt and tore her apart, limb from limb. This fury only seemed to help my fighting abilities, as I slaughtered more newborns than I could count in my rage. Carmen remained by my side, tearing out the throats of newborns left and right. I sensed a bit of sadness in Carmen as she murdered these many newborns – after all, they were thrown into our world in a sort of whirlwind and barely had any clue how things operate for us, and many were completely defenseless against us. Carmen could barely stand hurting a fly; I could tell that her heart was breaking from destroying so many new lives. But she, like me, knew that it was our duty. Although we did not agree with everything the Volturi stood for, we knew that they were the key to the safety and stability of our world. Having the Egyptians or Romanians in power would not be “healthy” for our kind. It seemed like more and more newborns were darting into the library – it felt as if someone was creating more as the battle continued. At one point I was in a melee against four at once. A female darted towards me and before her razor-sharp teeth could reach my neck, my hands were latched around hers. The familiar sound of screeching metal met my ears as I ripped her apart; the same went for two males and another female. And while distracted by this, I barely had enough time to keep a watchful eye on Carmen, which disturbed me far beyond anything else. What if she needed my help and I was too preoccupied with my own enemies to save her? I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to her. It took myself, the Volturi guard and Carmen merely five minutes to obliterate this army - they consisted of amateur fighters, and although they were strong, they made predictable mistakes that would always lead to their unfortunate death. We had completely destroyed the library in this battle. Books were strewn all over the floor, torn pages everywhere, bookcases broken in half… Even so, the extensive damage was easily repairable by vampire standards. As the last newborn was murdered and everyone came to the realization that there were zero casualties on our side, Felix, Santiago, Afton, Chelsea and Demetri broke out in hoots and cheers. Soon everyone else joined them in their celebration - surprisingly, even Jane. The cheers of joy and happiness reminded me so much of four years ago, when the Volturi had retreated from destroying the Cullens and their witnesses (myself included). That moment had been bittersweet for Carmen, Tanya, Kate and I, though, as we had lost our sister at the hands of Caius. The red tint began to fade from my vision and the taste of rage left my tongue, and the first thing I could bring myself to do was pull my Carmen into my embrace and kiss her with such strong passion and ardor that it felt like the world around us could melt. I could hear Carmen murmuring incoherent, amorous words against my lips as I ran one hand through her hair and the other over her cheek; soft and warm under my fingers. If there was anyone watching us, I did not notice. Category:Blog posts